Train Car
by minda
Summary: **Sorato, AU** // "If you weren't so..so beautiful or....or stubborn, then that kiss would never had happened!"


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon....*sigh*....Oh, and I got this idea from the movie 'Anastasia', a classic ; )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Train Car  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remember Sora, keep tabs on all of your luggage, don't miss your stop, and for God sake's please don't have any of the train food they serve you! Its vile and disgusting and I was cleaning up after your cousin for a whole week just because of it!" Sora laughed at her mother's statement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. Even if I do get sick, its my Aunt's turn to clean up after a niece. Its too bad that I can't stay there longer though, at Auntie's house I mean. I do love their gardens..." Sora sighed dreamily, imagining the four days she was about to spend among the many different plants and flowers...She could practically see her mother turn green with envy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora and her mom owned a flower shop in the city they called home- Odaiba. Their business was fairly succesful, although it was hard to keep stock. That was why Sora was going to her Aunt's. Both her mother and her mother's sister owned flower shops, kind of the family trade, and both experimented in growing and selling different flowers. Recently, her Aunt had just made some sort of breakthrough with a kind of hybrid rose-tulip concoction she called 'roselip'. Sora's own mother was too busy to go check it out, so she herself had volounteered- really only going for the break she would get from University.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Sor, I think that its time to go- seeing as it is the last call." Sora blanched as she heard a loud voice over all of the disorganized mess that was the train station. Her mother had been right when she said it was the last call, but it was always at this point that Sora had the most doubts about leaving- even if it were only for a couple weeks. Would her mother be alright without her here? How much would she actually miss at University? Did she remember to turn the tap off when she left the house?  
  
  
  
  
  
"OWWWW!" Sora's thoughts ended abruptly when she found herself on the ground among the crowd, trying to find the culprit who had knocked her off her feet. He was standing only a few feet away from her, an angry glint in his deep blue eyes. "Watch what you're doing!" he growled, before leaving her and disappearing between a woman and her child. Had he not been so completely rude to her moments before, Sora would have said that he had to be the cutest guy she had ever seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora, are you alright?" Her mother was standing anxiously at her side as Sora picked up the bags that had dropped from her hands when she fell. "Aaargh! Some people can be so...." Her voice trailed of as she remembered it was her mother she was talking to, not one of her campus friends. "I have to get going mom, I'll call you when I get there" With that Sora left her mother and headed for the ramp that would lead her to the five hour train ride which would take her to her Aunt's.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~On the Train~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
It must have been because it was a long weekend, or maybe Friday nights were always like this? Whatever the reason, Sora's train was packed like a can of sardines. The compartements on that particular train car which normally could only hold up to five people, six at best, were now overflowing with eight or ten. Sora had never remembered it this tight and crowded before.  
  
  
  
  
  
She struggled through the throng of people, desperately trying not to loose balance while holding all of her baggage as close and tightly to herself as possible. She had a sudden glimpse of a navy blue uniform among the crowd and began to make her way laborously towards it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The porter was trying his best to organize everyone into their designated compartements, but this job wasn't as easy as his employer had said. He had a nagging feeling that his minor wages weren't as much as he should rightly be recieving.  
  
  
  
  
  
"...excuse me...C-could you help me out for a second?" The porter turned around as he heard the soft voice behind him. He had been just about to snap at her, complaining about how he was doing the best he, or anyone, could for that matter, but seeing her soft red hair and full red lips was enough to make him shut his mouth. "Could you please help me? I can't seem to be able to find my compartement..."   
  
  
  
  
  
The porter watched as the girl in front of him took out her ticket and and held it up high enough for him to see her compartement number. He quickly noticed that in climbing onto the train, this girl -who was actually no more than two years younger than he -must have missed the ramp that led to the car number six and ended up here, on number five instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're in the wrong train car. But its too late to stop the train now, so I'll find you a place right away" said Tai kindly. The people who had been waiting to consult him groaned, realising it would be awhile longer before this porter found a compartment empty enough to fit anyone, especially this girl that he seemed so smitten with.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, thats very nice of you but its really alright. I'm sure I'll be able to find somewhere thats not too busy" Sora blushed a colour close to scarlet as she whispered furiously to herself "I can't believe I mixed the cars up, and having to have it pointed out by this really cute guy no less! I must seem like such a ditz!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, its perfectly alright. It'll just take a few minutes anyway. Please follow me" Sora snapped back to reality as the porter answered her question and she quickly did as she was told, following him humbly with cheeks that were still burning in embarrasment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"By the way" the porter called over his shoulder a few minutes and 5 compartements later (he obviously wanted to find her the best one) "My name is Tai"   
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Sora" she answered meekly. All this walking and weaving around people was really tiring. She wondered absent-mindedly if Tai had to do this very often, although she had a sneaking suspicion that it was just done especially for her this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai opened another door and looked in. He counted 7 people in this compartement, the emptiest so far. He considered placing Sora here, but decided it wouldn't hurt to check out just a few more rooms before giving up all hope of finding at least one that was close to empty - just so he could go visit Sora again when the train got on its way without being bombarded and interrupted by annoying passengers that never seemed to get enough of the people in blue uniforms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This compartement seems good" said Sora, coming up behind him. "Its got less people than any other" Tai turned to face her. "Let's just check a few more" he looked down the hall as he said this. "See? There's only three more to go and it couldn't hurt to take a quick peek in those ones too" Obligingly, Sora once again set off after Tai, who now carried three of her five bags.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There...this is the last room and if there isn't any place in here for you, you can always stay in the compartement they reserve for us employees." Tai flashed a bright smile her way, but Sora could only sigh. She had watched, after they had left the compartement with only seven people, as all the passengers that had been following them hoping to find room just as she was jump at the chance to try and squeeze into that place.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tai grabbed the handle on the old fashioned oak door. It looked much classier than any of the other rooms on this car. It looked so much different that Sora wondered if it weren't supposed to be placed in the first class car instead of middle class. Tai opened the door only wide enough for him to see inside, meaning Sora had to stay patient while he counted or spoke to the occupants. She stood leaning against the hard wall, tapping her foot quite impatiently and watching the last few stragglers try to find seats before the train started- which would be in less than five minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai opened the door to an empty compartement - well, empty for all except the blond-haired teenager leaning against the glass window in the left hand corner. The teen turned to him as soon as he heard the door click open and glared angrily at the porter. "What do you want?" he asked contemptuously.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tai's eyes widened. "Are you the only one in this room?" he asked, looking around for any signs that someone else might be seated here and was only in the bathroom or getting a snack at the food bar a couple of rooms away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes I'm the only one here and that is because I requested it this way. I was pushed back from first to second-class and if you haven't noticed am not in the best of moods. Now please go away." The boy turned back towards the window, dismissing Tai physically as well as verbally.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai stood adamant as his back went rigid. He was the senior person here and he felt it was his job to put this 'kid' in his place. "Well, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you but there is a young lady out here that needs a place to sit this ride out and this is the only room with the least bit of space. I'm very sorry if it inconviniences you, but thats the way its going to be."  
  
  
  
  
  
The 'Kid' didn't even have time to protest before Tai stepped fully into the room, carrying 3 fairly small plastic boxes. Tai then asked the girl, whom the blond teen hoped wasn't a fan, into the room behind him. He couldn't see the girl at first, Tai was in his way, but he heard her voice and it sounded like that of a girl around his age. He groaned inwardly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be back to check in on you in a bit, okay Sora? Oh, and the train should be starting in..." Tai rolled up his blue sleeve to check his watch. "...Oh my God! Its starting in 2 minutes and I haven't reported in yet! See ya later!" he called over his shoulder as he dashed out of the room, leaving the boxes behind and shutting the door. Sora was now alone with the 'Kid'.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
It had been ten minutes since Tai had left her alone with this guy and he still hadn't said a word, not even turned to look at her! Sora was sitting as far away as she possibly could from him, in the right hand corner near the door. "At least this room isn't full of noise and sweating bodies" she thought consolingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had shoved her bags, and boxes, on the shelf above her head- strapping them in with the little saftey belts they gave you so that your luggage wouldn't go rolling around while the train was moving. Sora was sure the black belts would work- just as soon as the train got going. Obviously the overcrowding had delayed many other porters other than Tai from signing in, while prolonging the time she spent with this...guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
All she could tell about him was that he had blond hair- about an inch away from his shoulders -and was wearing a black button-up shirt with dark crimson coloured pants. It was easy enough to tell that he had a nice build, but that didn't mean he was handsome. Just the fact that he didn't turn to look at her suggested otherwise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you please stop staring. Yes, I am Yamato Ishida and no, you may not have any autographs or concert tickets." Matt said all of this without turning to look at the girl seated probably somewhere close to him. He didn't feel like meeting the eyes of yet another drooling fan today.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora blushed a deep red at being caught in the act of staring, but was glad that he had at least said something and even though she could have sworn she didn't know any 'Yamato Ishida', she had definetly heard that voice somewhere before. "I'm sorry, I don't know any Yamato's or Ishida's. Are you from Odaiba?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. How could she not have heard of him? He was the biggest thing to hit Odiaba since plastic wrap! His head whipped around to face her and he immediately recognized the girl who had made him late for the train and therefore unable to retain his spot in first class. Sora, likewise, recognized the really cute, yet rude, guy who had pushed her over less than an hour ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU!" They both spat at once, each straightening in their seats. Their eyes opened to their full width, and maybe even a bit more, as they took in one another. "You were the one who made me settle for this second class room!" shouted Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You pushed me down!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were in my way!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, so I'm supposed to know when someone's coming at me at full speed from between a crowd of people - and just because its you, I should give you room to keep going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was in a rush, that would have been the nice thing to do!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, did you just say the 'nice' thing to do? Because I don't remember you helping me up or even apologizing after knocking me down!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I already told you, I was in a rush!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"But you had the time to say, and I quote: 'Watch what you're doing!' ?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt opened his mouth, but firmly shut it after that comment. She had beat him there. He had no excuse not to apologize to her, and even more so to say 'Watch what you're doing'. Even he had to admit that was rude, but admitting that did not mean that he liked this girl at all. She was too outspoken...He wasn't used to that. At least not after he had become a star playing with the famous band 'The Teenage Wolves'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora looked away after realizing that Matt wasn't about to start graveling on his knees, begging for her forgiviness. This gave Matt the perfect chance to size the girl up. She had shoulder length red hair and amazing crimson eyes. Her hourglass figure in the schoolgirl uniform was enough to send any hormonally charged guy, like the porter, into a frenzy. She had soft red lips and he was sure that her skin was as silky as it looked from where he was sitting. If they had met under different circumstances, he would have definetly taken the time to get to know her better. But as it stood now, he wanted nothing more to do with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We apologize for the inconvinience" came the conductor's voice over the intercom "but we have been having...technical...difficulties. We are now, however, prepared to start our five hour journey (both Matt and Sora groaned). So please make sure your belongings are tied securingly in place and enjoy the ride!" Sora rolled her eyes and Matt turned towards the window once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minutes later, both teens heard a a whistle and felt the jerk, signalling the train had started its journey. At this sudden burst of movement, Matt's luggage, which should have been tied in with belts, scattered to the floor all around him. "Could this day get any worse!" He yelled, looking down at the mess as it began to slide around on the carpeted floor. It took a bitten lip and all of Sora's will power not to burst out laughing right there.  
  
  
  
  
  
She watched as Matt got off of his seat and bent down to the floor, trying to reach the papers that kept evading his grasp. Sora couldn't help it, she giggled. Just the image of someone who was supposed to be famous crawling around on a dirty train carpet trying and failing to pick up the belongings that any smart person would have tied down was just too much for her. Matt turned scarlet when he heard Sora's light laughter, he glared fiercly at her. This was simply too much for him as well. He was about to retaliate when a sudden jolt - the train was changing tracks - sent both Matt and Sora who had been unprepared into a tumble on the floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
It ended with Matt on top of Sora, who was lying on her back. They were so close that Matt's lips were brushing her nose. He lifted his head up a bit higher, so he could see close up the lips that seemed so red even at a distance. His mind was now racing and to him, the only sensible thing to do at the moment was to kiss her. And he did.   
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't a full-blown passionate kiss, his lips just brushed hers lightly, but it was enough to send his mind reeling and him wanting more. Unfortunately, Sora did not seem to think this way because after the quick kiss was over, she said: "I think maybe you should get up now" It sounded a bit forced to Matt, but he wasn't about to argue. He had already made a complete fool of himself on three occasions in front of her and he wasn't going to jump in for a fourth. Of course, he didn't apologize either.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both teens got up off of the floor, a bit unsteady from the speed of the train. The conductor seemed to be making up for lost time. Matt finished picking up his spilled music sheets and clothes while Sora sat down into her original seat. Neither said a word and both pretended that nothing had happened. In fact, they ignored eachother entirely. If it had been awkward before, it was now completely and utterly humiliating. You couldn't cut the tension with a knife, it was much too thick.  
  
  
  
  
  
After about a half hour of silence however, it began to rub on Sora's nerves. She hated the fact that she had been fool enough not to bring anything to do during the long ride, and even more that she didn't even get to sit near the window because the person that was acting as if she were invisible was sitting there. It really got to her, though, when the conductor came on the speakers again saying that this was the best scenery that could be seen on this ride. It pushed her over the edge, far enough, at least, to get up and sit across from Matt, on the right side of the window.   
  
  
  
  
  
Matt looked up once as he realized Sora had moved and was now sitting directly across from him, but nothing other than that stare and a frown could suggest that he had noticed at all. He was angry and he knew she knew that he was angry, which made him even angrier. He was just glad that she probably didn't know the reason for his anger was that she had rejected him- Yamato Ishida. She had pushed him away when most girls would have been overjoyed. Sora was undoubtebly not most girls...  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt was still thinking over these thoughts when Tai barged into their compartement. He scowled slightly when he saw Sora sitting across from what was unmistakably his 'competition', but he said nothing about it. Instead, Tai began to make the speech all porters made to the passengers in their train car: "Thank you for riding Turtle Trains. We are sorry for the earlier inconvinience, and wish to inform you that the snack bar is now serving lunch." Tai winked at Sora before adding, "Please proceed with caution". This caused Sora to laugh and Matt's eyes to narrow angrily. He didn't like the idea that Tai was flirting with Sora and she was enjoying it, especially when they had kissed not two hours before and she had simply dismissed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I have to go and talk to the other passengers. Maybe I'll see you later Sora? You could come to the porter's compartement to, you know, check it out?" Tai was good. He had clearly noticed the tension in the room- and taken advantage of it. Sora nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ya, maybe I'll come and check it out later. Bye Tai, and thanks for the warning about the snack bar!" called Sora at Tai's back as he made his way out the door. Matt's scowl grew when Tai had invited Sora to leave, and even more when she had agreed. This was most definetly not the way girls usually acted towards him, but then again, he hadn't made a very good first impression either. The door clicked shut after Tai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you like him, huh?" asked Matt quietly. He hadn't meant the statement to be heard, but Sora had very good ears. "I guess I think he's kind of cute" replied Sora deftly. She was staring out the window at the green fields and blue sky. There were dark clouds beginning to climb on the horizon and moving rather quickly. She estimated that they probably had another hour or two before the rain hit.  
  
  
  
  
"Do you like him enough to go out with him, or just as a flirting interest?" This caught Sora's attention. She turned her head to face Matt and found him staring intently at her with his deep blue eyes. "The same colour as Tai's uniform..." she thought.   
  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to know that? I thought I was just a nuissance to you?" questionned Sora, eyeing Matt suspiciously. Matt simply shrugged. "I guess I figure that if I have to be stuck in a room with you, I might as well make the best of it"  
  
  
  
  
"I don't have to stay here and listen to this you know. I can just leave and take up Tai's offer of spending the ride with him. At least he doesn't think girls were made to fall all over him"  
  
  
  
  
"Then why haven't you left yet?" asked Matt, voice rising slightly.  
  
  
  
  
"I guess 'cause I figured you might be lonely, but maybe you were just made to be alone. Your attitude sure points in that direction."  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this! I was just trying to make conversation...And I can't believe you, of all people, are accusing me of being insensitive!"  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, if the shoe fits...And why me 'of all people'? Are you saying that because I didn't fall for you when you kissed me means I'm insensitive?"  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'when I kissed you'? It takes two people to kiss!"  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not the one who started it!"  
  
  
  
  
"You didn't end it either! You're just as guilty as I am, maybe more so!" Matt hadn't meant to say that last part.  
  
  
  
  
"How can I be more guilty than you? You were the one that didn't have enough sense to get off of me!"  
  
  
  
  
"If you weren't so.....so.....beautiful...or..or stubborn, than that kiss never would have happened!" shouted Matt desperately. This ended the argument, making Sora blush lightly and Matt bury his face in his hands. "I can't believe I just said that..." he mumbled softly. "Its okay" said Sora, laughingly "I hear that all the time" This lightened the mood in their compartement considerably.  
  
  
  
  
"Who do you hear it from?" asked Matt, lifting his head out of his hands to eye her suspiciously.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh you know, the usual. My mom, my confidence-boosting friends..."  
  
  
  
  
"Not your boyfriend?" Sora frowned as she tried to understand what Matt was getting at. She decided the best thing to do was to answer him truthfully. "I'm sure I would if I had a boyfriend. Now don't go thinking I'm really pathetic or anything" she warned, pointing her finger in Matt's direction "I just haven't met anyone particularly interesting in the past while"  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure it takes a lot to catch your attention" stated Matt, even he was unsure of where he was going with this.  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, it does take a lot to attract my attention" Sora smiled brightly at this. She decided she liked where Matt was going with this. She was always a sucker for compliments from cute guys.  
  
  
  
  
"Do I attract your attention?"  
  
  
  
  
The air turned heavy with tension again, except this time it was from embarrasment, not complete anger. Matt wished he could crawl into a hole, any size would be fine, while Sora distincly remembered playing a game called 'Anywhere but Here' when she was younger and her feelings seemed to fit the description.   
  
  
  
  
Matt had to find some way out of this. Embarrasement was not something that he dealt with well, probably because he didn't feel it often. His final decision was to do the one thing that could both get him in and out of trouble: "Geez Sora, don't act so serious. I was just joking" he laughed lightly, but he thought it sounded fake "Trust me, your attention is not something I'd want to attract"  
  
  
  
  
Matt winced as he felt the sharp sting of Sora's hand slapping his cheek only seconds later. The area of impact became red almost instantly, as did Sora's hand as well as her face. The only difference was Sora's face grew red out of pure anger. "Don't flatter yourself Matt." she spat "You have all the qualities of every other guy at my school. The same ones that have not interested me for years." Matt cringed, but said nothing as Sora finished and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
"Fiesty" whispered Matt meekly before falling back onto his seat and letting his hand gently touch the dark red hand print that marked the right side of his handsome face.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I can't believe him!" hissed Sora venomously as she marched along the train car's narrow hallway "I've never met anyone so vain and arrogant before. Its amazing anyone can be as confident as he is...No wonder girls fall all over him!"   
  
  
  
  
Sora didn't know what bothered her more, that he had been so rude to her or that that had been the thing which had attracted her attention. Her head kept repeating 'hate him hate him hate him' while her body on the contrary got goosebumps whenever he came too close, or smirked at her in that way he had.   
  
  
  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, what was that you said?" Sora turned from her spot alongside one of the hallway windows to watch as a woman of about 30 came up behind her. The woman's chestnut hair was tied up lazily in a bun and she was wearing a T-shirt that hung loosely on her slim figure with a band logo on it and a pair of faded jeans. She was also very pretty, however unlikely that may be.  
  
  
  
  
"I asked if you were having trouble in paradise?" The woman cocked her head slightly and folded her arms, she seemed like the kind of person who took control of situations and always got the results she had set out for.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean by that?" answered Sora casually, turning her head back to stare out the window at the fast-moving scenery.  
  
  
  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I heard you arguing with your boyfriend in your compartement, and I also know you must have hit him pretty hard to make a slap sound like that one did. So what happened?"  
  
  
  
  
Sora couldn't believe this woman was actually making assumptions on her life, a life that she had known nothing about until a few seconds before. But she chose to ignore this for the moment. "I thought that we were entitled to private conversations, but I may be wrong. Is there any detail that you didn't catch in our argument? Because it would make me terribly glad to fill it in for you."  
  
  
  
  
"Thats more like it!" exclaimed the woman happily. She held out her hand and smiled brilliantly, "My name is Johanna, how do you do?"  
  
  
  
  
"I thought we'd skipped that part" answered Sora scathingly, but she added "I'm Sora"  
  
  
  
"Cool, that means 'sky' or something in Japanese, right? I'm kind of new here, in this country, I mean. I just started learning the language and haven't heard many people speaking good old fashioned english. Your argument with that bow of yours caught my attention because it was." Sora made a mental note never to speak english again, or have tourists intrude on her life forever more.  
  
  
  
  
"So what were you two fighting about? I really only caught little snippits here and there. But I heard from one of the porters that he was some sort of rock star around this area, and if thats true and I'm right about who you are, then darling do I have some advice to give you" Johanna moved to lean across from Sora on the other side of the window. She was staring at Sora intently, apparently she thought she deserved an answer.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad that you pay so much attention to other peoples lives and consider yourself an expert, but I really don't think you understand my relationship with this so-called rockstar. You seem to think that we're a couple or something, when in reality we just met and happened to get off on the wrong foot. I've never met anyone so self-centered in my life and I'm sure he has some complaints about me too, so if I were you, I'd be sure to get the situation right before you go around around giving what you seem to think is wanted advice" Sora took a much needed breath.  
  
  
  
  
"Actually, I think I have your situation pegged to a tee." Sora lifted her eyes to stare at the woman disbelievingly, but didn't stop her from speaking either. Johanna then went on, "You two probably just met a couple of hours ago- he pushed you over or something right? -Anyway, as you said, you didn't start of on the right foot. I'm sure it didn't make matters better when you guys were both forced to share the same compartement due to overcrowding either huh? How am I doing so far?" Sora didn't say anything, but looked enraptured in what she was hearing. Johanna took this as a good sign.  
  
  
  
  
"He was probably really rude to you too right? Like maybe he doesn't use the word 'sorry'?" Sora nodded, her eyes wide. She was fighting a loosing battle to keep her mouth from hitting the floor.   
  
  
  
  
"So I'm right then? This guy is being totally obnoxiously rude to you and...and no matter how hard you try, you still can't help finding him unbelievably attractive?"  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! I mean...no....but thats not right because I still....but he.... How could I possibly find him attractive?!" She had asked the question to herself, but obviously Johanna just loved the sound of her voice too much because she just couldn't help adding, "Maybe you should ask yourself that", which caused Sora's eyes to narrow and Johanna to fly swiftly back onto her 'Annoying People' list.  
  
  
  
"So do you have feelings for him or not?" asked Johanna impatiently a few minutes later. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot loudly and pouting her lips. This was obviously the pose that made guys do her biding and probably got her out of any bad scrape she had ever encountered.  
  
  
  
  
"I can't have feelings for him, he's too annoying"  
  
  
  
  
"Do you really think the fact that he wears your nerves thin should be put on a list against him? Its been my personal experience that when a guy can be intelligent enough to be able to annoy you, he catches your interest. Its like when you were in grade two and the boys would pull the girl's hair to show how much they liked them. Painful, but extremely cute."  
  
  
  
  
"You're just as annoying as he is! And don't say that now I have feelings for you- You just anger me to a point of making me want to rip out my hair."  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, you don't strike me as the 'gay type'. It doesn't matter anyway, because I already have a boyfriend, or fiancee I should say."  
  
  
  
  
"And what type of person is he, if I may ask"  
  
  
  
  
"A rockstar. He's touring Japan for a year so we took up residence here. Very nice place, can't say much for the sushi though- I never did like fish. Oh, and I know the question you're about to ask and the answer is yes, I hated him something dreadful the first time we met. At least I thought I did."  
  
  
  
  
Sora wasn't surprised. She had known this woman had some sort of trick up her sleeve, but she had thought it would have been more conventional- like claiming she used to be Matt's manager or something. Still, this was a pretty drastic turn of events.  
  
  
  
  
"What changed your mind about him then, if you thought you hated him so much, what made you become his fiancee?"  
  
  
  
  
Johanna eyed her playfully, toying with a piece of her hair that had fallen over her shoulders and smiling ruefully. "When I was your age" she confided "There was a woman who spoke to me, much as I am to you, about the basis of relationships. Its not all sugar sweet you see, and the begginning is an especially rocky point...."  
  
  
  
  
"Beggining of what!" cried Sora, flailing her arms around dramatically "I only met him today and during that time he infuriated me just as much as you do!"  
  
  
  
  
"If I make you so mad, then why are you still talking to me?" Johanna crossed her arms over her chest once more and leaned back on the wall.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm only talking to you because I have nothing else to do" muttered Sora carelessly, kicking the floor lightly with her foot and watching the ground.  
  
  
  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, and I don't think I am, isn't it possible for you to be in the porter's compartement right now? Chatting it up with that Tai fellow?"  
  
  
  
  
"You...you are just....too much! I still can't believe you just met me and are already accusing me of being in love with some stranger I also just met today!"  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't say love. I merely said you liked him, and not in the friendly way. Don't twist my words, Sora." Sora threw up her arms in exasperation. And turned to walk back towards her compartement. Matt was better than this woman.  
  
  
  
  
"Sora, remember what I said!" called Johanna at Sora's retreating form. "Don't do what your mind tells you is right, do what you feel is right! It took me long enough to figure that out..." Sora turned sharply on her heel and stopped. She was facing Johanna, but now also a few meters farther from hitting distance.  
  
  
  
  
"How could it have 'taken you long enough'? I thought you said the woman talked to you about all this cheesy stuff when you were my age!"  
  
  
  
  
"Ya, but I didn't understand it until two weeks ago. I didn't know that I wasn't annoyed with my rockstar, I was in love with him and that all those years I wasted arguing I could have enjoyed being with him...."  
  
  
  
  
"But I thought you said you and he were engaged?"  
  
  
  
  
"We are, we just aren't going to waste any more of our time. The wedding should take place about a week from now. He proposed last Tuesday." Johanna was smiling to herself in that secretive way while Sora stood in the center of the hallway, dumbfounded. She didn't move, all she could do at that moment was run over the many thoughts coarsing through her mind.  
  
  
  
  
Johanna cocked her head slightly, watching Sora intently for one moment and then beginning to move past the girl "I'll see you later, Sora." she said, walking into the door of her own noisy compartment. She poked her head back out to add: "And please, for your own sake and his, don't let your mind stand in the way. Sometimes its best not to use logic" With that, Johanna moved back into the room and closed the door behind her- giving way to a strange silence filled with distant noises of people chatting and laughing.  
  
  
  
  
Sora walked back to her compartement with one thought in mind, "Don't think, don't think, don't think..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Matt testily "I was about ready to begin sifting through your bags to see if there was anything I might want, you're just lucky the little part of my mind that kept saying you were still alive wouldn't shut up."  
  
  
  
  
"You're a rock star, why would you need anything from me? I bet you just wanted a momentum. Something to remember me by...How romantic!" laughed Sora good-naturedly. She wasn't about to let Matt's mood ruin what she had learned from Johanna. The woman definetly had a knack for bringing people back down to earth.  
  
  
  
  
Matt tried to sound offended at the statement and usually would have come back with some smart-ass comment about how girlish she was acting and how he could never go for that type, nor why he'd want to. But, suspiciously, the words seemed to catch in his throat. He felt a strange tingly feeling come over his body. It seemed the only thing that had been somewhat holding him back before was her coldness towards him, and, now with that gone, he felt the barrier between them disappear as well. He itched to touch her.  
  
  
  
  
Sora noticed the quick change in his demeanor after she had replied to him in her very best sugary-sweet voice. She hoped that it was a change for the better. He seemed to be biting his lip in an effort to keep from doing something...but what was hard to say. She tried to tell herself that what she was doing was foolish...that she was just flirting. And in the end, her common sense won out.   
  
  
  
  
Sora moved stifly over to the end of the cushioned bench, sitting opposite Matt, and looked calmly out the window. A flood of things that woman Johanna had said swept back to her, but she pushed them all away. If the time comes when Matt seems interested, she said to herself, I'll act. It was unfortunate though, that she didn't know what type of 'signs' to look for.  
  
  
  
  
The rain started pelting down then. Either the clouds had moved faster then Sora had guessed or her talk with Johanna had lasted awhile longer than anyone could have thought.  
  
  
  
  
"Great. Perfect. Now I'm gonna have to wait for the guys in the rain. I really am starting to believe that you're bad luck"   
  
  
  
  
Sora scowled at Matt and turned back to stare at the rain. It wasn't her fault that he hadn't planned ahead. Just because he's a rock star doesn't mean he can't listen to the radio for the weather like everyone else. Or be on time like everyone else. But that was all just fine. She had decided - after all of her resolve not to listen to her mind - that it just wasn't worth it. Sora had officially forgotten Matt existed, let alone shared the same compartement as her. Matt seemed to be doing the same.  
  
  
  
~~~~~1 half hour before the final stop~~~~~  
  
  
  
The train jerked to a sudden stop on a track that seemed to be situated in the middle of nowhere. The rain was still hammering to the ground looking for all the world as if they were being showered with little crystal bullets. Sora had checked the thermometer their compartement held quite often that past hour, for they had seemed to be climbing some kind of mountain. From what she could see, it would be hailing little glass pellets if the temperature kept dropping.  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it! If we stay here any longer, those clouds'll start firing ice at us!" Obviously Matt had been keeping a close eye on the thermometer as well. "Why did I have to get stuck on this train with this crappy conductor?!" Sora made no comment to Matt's little rant, but added a mental note to never go into the field of transportation while he was still alive to complain. His voice could really drive you crazy.  
  
  
  
  
The different voice of the conductor suddenly filled the room, soudning very scratchy and cracked over their intercom. "We are very sorry for the delay, but there seems to be a....a...well, a thing blocking the train tracks a little ways up. We are at the moment working to clear a path, but it may take the better part of a half hour to accomplish. We thank you for your patience and apologize for any inconvenience." With that the intercom ceased its crackling and scratching.  
  
  
  
  
"Doesn't he know that some of us have lives? Like I give a damn about his apologies- they're not going to get me a ride home! My buddies have probably already left thinking that I got killed in some freak animal accident or something!"  
  
  
  
  
"I could just picture those birds pecking your eyes out right now...Oh, if dreams only came true..." Sora added a dramatic sigh and fell back on her seat with a slight smile and closed eyes. She didn't need to see him to know that Matt was probably aiming his coldest glare her way. It was very satisfying.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~45 min. later~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this!!!! UGH! Doesn't he care that I have a concert tonight that is impossible to miss!" Sora had tried to stop listeningby by now, but Matt's voice seemed to be getting louder and louder. She secretly wondered if he wasn't just trying to make the conductor hear his obnoxious complaints.  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe the conductor is just doing this on purpose, to try and provoke you into hysteria. From what I can see it seems to be working. I'd be careful if I were you, I'm sure you can't do that concert from an insane assylum either." Sora's voice was firm, but because her eyes weren't open to stare seriously at Matt, he took it as a sarcastic comment. While his mind began searching for an appropriate comeback that would embarrass her and make him look intelligent, the intercom came on.  
  
  
  
  
"Once again ladies and gentlemen I apologize for the inconvinience and am pleased to say that the ummm....debri....has been removed from the track and we are now able to get on the move again. Because of the time taken, a track that hadn't been open to us before we began is now accesible and I am pleased to say that this will practically cut our time in half. We should be arriving at the station in no more than 20 min."  
  
  
  
  
Both Matt and Sora's faces grew sober. Neither, through all of their arguing, had actually considered that the trip was eventually going to end. Neither had secretly wanted to think about it ever ending. Matt was the first to realize this and said softly, half to himself, "I really do think we should wait until the rain stops before we start going again"  
  
  
  
  
Sora felt a sudden jolt, which was enough to make her add, "Me too", and then it was understood. Both turned away, blushing furiously because they, in a strange and very unique way, had just said exactly how they felt about one another, and it was clearly nothing like hatred.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~About half an hour later, at the next train station~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it, but this ride wasn't so bad. At least not the last half hour. Are you meeting your personal driver here to take you home or something? Is that who you're looking for?" Sora looked over her shoulder to watch her companion search the crowds. This station was in little better condition than the last, and almost as crowded as well. Most people were coming off Matt and Sora's train, but some were just standing around waiting for family or friends. These were the people who caused the problems, they acted as human speedbumps.  
  
  
  
  
Matt zoned back in once he heard Sora's voice and answered her honestly, "Actually, I'm waiting here for the woman I'm going to be boarding with for the next two weeks or so. I think she said she ran a flower shop. Hey, that might be her!" Matt pointed to the woman waving a wet sign where only six letters were eligible: M-A-T I-S-H.   
  
  
  
  
Sora frowned curiously, "Why don't you just stay in a hotel? I thought you were rich?"  
  
  
  
  
"Did I ever say I was rich? No, I'm just famous. Its cheaper to board than to stay at a hotel for so long, so thats what I do. I don't make that much money doing concerts and stuff, and the money I do make goes straight to my College fund." They were now weaving their way cautiously among the crowd, each trying to hold all of their bags as tightly as possible. When they came around a corner, Sora finally caught sight of the woman with the sign that Matt had been talking about.  
  
  
  
  
"Thats my aunt!" She shouted as she stopped suddenly. Matt bumped into her from behind.  
  
  
  
  
"Thats your what?" he asked, cautiously bending over to pick up the bags that he dropped and trying not to be hit from behind at the same.  
  
  
  
  
"The woman that you pointed out before, you know? The one you said you were staying with? Thats my aunt! Thats where I'm staying too!" Sora smiled suddenly and whispered seductively, "I really don't know how much more of you I'm going to be able to take Yamato Ishida" This time Matt didn't take offense, he only smiled too and drew his face in closer to Sora's.  
  
  
  
  
"I hope you'll be able to take a lot more than it sounds like you can" His smiled disappeared as quickly as it had come when he finally pressed his lips against Sora's and they shared their second kiss, the type which lingers on your lips forever, giving sweet memories.   
  
  
  
  
As they parted, Sora looked up into her rock star's face and smiled once again, "Now that was worth all of that arguing!"  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? I think I've had better" stated Matt playfully. Sora looked up at him as he started to laugh and hit him in annoyance. At the same time, she caught sight of the woman, Johanna, in the crowd. The one who had taught her the valuable lesson of giving things a chance, no matter how impossible they may seem. Johanna smiled at her and winked, holding on tightly to the handsome man next to her. Her fiancee.  
  
  
  
  
Sora laughed lightly and shook her head. When she looked back up again, Johanna was gone. "Thats too bad, I wanted to thank her." She said suddenly.  
  
  
  
  
"Thank who?" asked Matt suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
Sora looked up at him and smiled, "Oh, just a friend. Hey, here comes my aunt. Come on, I'll introduce you two. This'll be great!"   
  
  
  
  
Matt smiled then too, "You bet it will" 


End file.
